Shards : Tears can't bring back anything
by Moon Bunny
Summary: P.O.V. of Sirius when Lily and James Die.


**Shards : Tears can't bring back anything.**

  
  
Note : My story, I'm not afraid, has a reference in this story. You don't have to read it to get this though.  
  
I stood at the door of the Potter's residents, the smaller Peter Pettigrew behind them. Wormtail could be trusted, I was sure of it. He'd never ever tell, where Peter and Lily were hiding. I was sure.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
I knocked on the door, and Lily answered, her eyes worried, but with an incredible strength. James was sitting on a couch, looking out into space, thinking. He seemed to do this a lot lately, and I understood. He had a son now, one he loved dearly, who was breathtaking. If I close my eyes, I can still see the joy on his face as he held little Harry for the first time. I can already feel, with James and Lily , that Harry will grow up to be a wonderful person.  
"Lily, James, I'm sorry. I can't be your secret keeper." I spoke the words. My heart was resolved. There was no way I could there was to much danger for them, if anything happened to either James or Lily, and it was my fault, I don't know what I'd do. They mean to much to me.  
"What? We need you Sirius, now. Our lives..." James started, anger evident towards his friend. That hurt me. I wanted to so badly, why couldn't he see it was for them.  
"Here me out James. I can't be your secret keeper because as soon as you go into hiding *he'll* come after me. He'll make me tell James. I couldn't live with knowing I killed you because I'm your best friend. Lil, James, please, I brought Peter to take my place. I can't stay any longer, even though I wish to." It was insufficient for me. I wanted to say more, but I was blunt and to the point.  
"Peter is outside." I said simply. I opened the door and let him in. I hugged James, and Lily, before stepping away. "I give you my best wishes, James, Lily. I'll see you when it is all over Prongs." I smiled, a feeble attempt to make James take the worried look off his face. I turned around and left, and didn't look back. I couldn't not now. I prayed for their safety, but sometimes, prayer isn't enough.  
I felt them die, and I could almost here their screams, I not sure how I knew where they were, but I went there as soon as possible. It was impossible.  
Taking my motorcycle, I flew(it was enchanted) over to Godrics Hollow. I could see the smoke from the remains of the house. Fear coursed through my body, it was all true everything... all of it, and I could hear a small baby crying. I got off my motorcycle and ran to the small voice, and then I saw it. I saw her.  
"Oh god..."It was all I could say, it was Lily. Lily.  
"LILY!!" I screamed it, running to her side. Her body was curled around a small bundle, held tightly from the unmoving hands. I didn't have to check to know she was dead. Her skin was pale, and I knew the death spell had been cast on her. I took Harry, and laid Lily down flat on the grass. I took my cape, and covered her body. It was the only thing I could do. I surveyed the scene. I was trembling, violent outbursts of pain from my heart racked my whole body, Lily was dead, and James was to. I held the small miracle of a child in my hands trying hard to keep him close. He was bleeding from a cut on his head, and I wiped it clean with my sleeve, being as steady as I could and failing miserably. My vision was blurring...Oh God... Lily, James... they couldn't be dead. They couldn't have.... they were so brave, and had such a wonderful life, that couldn't have just died...I wiped my eyes, Tears couldn't bring them back, and nothing would. Peter...Dusk was fading into nigh by now, and I screamed into the Darkening sky "Peter! When I find you I'll KILL YOU !"  
  
I can't remember much, only that Hagrid showed up soon after, he tried to comfort me, but nothing got through, I stood there looking at the shards of the house, and the wind blew a tiny piece of torn paper at me, on it was written (in Lily's writing) "Funny, I am afraid, not for myself, but for them...Lily Potter." I just shook. I didn't cry, but if I did I don't remember it. Hagrid took little Harry out of my arms. I didn't realizes how much I needed that little kid. He was everything of my two closest friends I had left. I told Hagrid to take my motorcycle and told him "Godspeed."  
  
I stood up, and surveyed the scene once more. Small amber's still glow from the spell casted, and they were slowly burning out, as was the life in my eyes. When everything was dark, my heart was to.   
"I swear to you Lily, James, I will. I'll make sure your death is avenged if it kills me. Forgive me Lily, James, this is my fault, I deserve Alzkaban for what I did. I let him betray you... It was my fault."  
I walked away, knowing nothing could bring the shards of my heart whole again, but I could regain my honor by destroying the one that destroyed them. Peter Pettigrew would pay.  
I knew then, so would I.  
  


**-End-**

  
  
I don't think this is as good as my other to fics. What y'all think !!! Remember to e-mail me [M-star@yahoo.com][1] Oh and any suggestions to make it better are VERY wanted!!  
  


   [1]: m-star@yahoo.com



End file.
